A toggle can generally be used when hanging a load from or otherwise securing a load to a structure. For example, toggles can be used to suspend lighting, shelving, duct work, or other equipment from support beams or other structures. Generally, a toggle connects to a cable, which is inserted into a fixing aperture in the relevant structure. Once the toggle is inserted into the fixing aperture, the structure of the toggle spans the fixing aperture to prevent the cable from pulling out of the fixing aperture when a load is applied.
Conventional toggles can be configured with two-piece configurations. For example, a first piece can be a stop sleeve, which can be fixedly attached (e.g., crimped transversely) to a cable. Generally, the stop sleeve can provide a hub of relatively large diameter to distribute loads on the cable, while exhibiting a small enough diameter to be threaded through a fixing aperture on a structure. A second piece of a conventional toggle can be a flat toggle plate that can be loosely disposed on the cable (e.g., with the cable threaded loosely therethrough) so that the cable, but not the stop sleeve can pass therethrough. Generally, the flat toggle plate can be configured to be inserted through the fixing aperture with the stop sleeve, then manipulated to span the fixing aperture and thereby maintain the stop sleeve on one side of the structure. In this way, for example, when the cable is loaded in tension from an opposite side of the structure, the flat-toggle plate can receive and distribute the load via engagement with the stop sleeve.